


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Premature

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [47]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Men's Health, NSFW, Old Age Sex Issues, Premature Ejaculation, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi! ^_^ Just if you feel like writing another (don't feel at all pressured, please!): Harry/Eggsy & premature ejaculation - you decide who, if it's a regular problem or just an occasional happening, wheater it's considered a problem or not and so on. (I imagine if it were Harry constantly, he'd consider that very much a problem but would find it occasionally happening to Eggsy charming - also: different refractory periods... ^_~) Funny, sad, angsty, sexy - whatever you like, if you'd like to..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Premature

**Author's Note:**

> For Schnattergans on Tumblr

The first time it happened, Eggsy just thought it was because Harry was a bit amped after their first co-operative mission. 

To be fair, they were both practically buzzing and it was hard to miss the signals there, one thing had led to another and soon Harry had Eggsy pressed down over a desk in a, hopefully, empty office. Eggsy was begging for more.

“Oh-oh! Yes, Harry! There! Oh!”

Eggsy was just about certain he was about to reach the peak of their current round of sex, that heady buzzing moment just before the orgasm would follow.

He was just about there…when Harry Hart cursed over top of him.

“Shit! _Shit!”_ Harry was rather abruptly ejaculating. There wasn’t much warning or anything. Eggsy didn’t think twice about it, his own orgasm wasn’t far off after all and it was hardly unusual for him to take himself in hand to finish off his business. 

Harry was still cursing, so Eggsy turned over and tugged him down for a kiss to at least shut him up. Not that Harry’s foul mouth wasn’t a turn on, but the tone was not sexy and suave, just upset. So Eggsy all but inhaled Harry’s tongue and stroked his own cock in his hand until his back lifted off the table.

Eggsy panted heavily and gasped for breathes between the slowly more demanding kisses that Harry was giving him. The cursing and “quick” ejaculation long forgotten if the steady harden of Harry’s cock was anything to go by. 

“Christ…that was fast…” Eggsy gasped as he cupped the older man with a wicked smirk. 

Harry hummed, “Round two?”

“Give me twenty minutes, mate…”

“ _Twenty_ minutes?!”

Eggsy blushed brightly, “What?!”

Harry groaned softly into Eggsy’s neck, “What do I do for twenty minutes with this?” 

Eggsy hummed and stroked Harry’s cock, watching the man shudder. “I’m sure we can think of something…” And the night had moved on.

Eggsy didn’t bring up the strange ejaculation after that. Harry did often bring up Eggsy’s slow refractory period though…just to tease the younger man.

Until…it happened a second time.

This time everything was a bit more planned. It was date night. There was wine. A terrible movie or two…and sure enough things led to Harry’s bedroom. Harry had tenderly taken Eggsy over to the bed and laid down next to him. 

They just barely started kissing before Eggsy felt Harry tense up. 

“Fuck!” Harry cursed sharply, sitting up and his hands going right to his crotch.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. Harry sitting on the edge of the bed looking utterly embarrassed and upset. “I…I’m sorry…”

Eggsy sat up, scooting over to carefully wrap an  arm around Harry’s shoulders. “It’s alright, Harry.” Eggsy assured, more concerned that this meant something more serious was going on with the older man’s health. It was a new problem so far as Eggsy knew. “It’s…it happens.”

Harry ran hands through his hair and looked down at the floor like it held all the answers to life’s problems. “It…it’s only just started to become…a bit of a problem.”

Eggsy nodded gently, “Did you…well…should we, maybe, check it out? Like, in case it’s something serious?”

Harry tensed, looking sharply at the young man sitting there beside him trying to offer some kind of support. 

“We don’t have to, Harry, b-but if it’s a health thing–”

“No, no…you’re quite right. Maybe…I should run it by a professional.”

Eggsy smoothed a hand over Harry’s back, “In the mean time…why don’t we get you cleaned up, eh?” Eggsy smirked softly, trying to salvage the evening so Harry wouldn’t feel so bad about it.

Harry arched a brow at the younger man and offered a slow smile. “Well…if you insist.” Harry smirked and pressed a smooth, demanding, kiss over Eggsy’s lips. One which drew a groan from Eggsy.

It hardly took but a few moments for the two to be staggering, lips locked, towards the bathroom. Clothes being shed along the way…and maybe a few of Harry’s meticulously placed butterflies were set askew as they went...


End file.
